1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a cylindrical cosmetic container for storing a cylindrical (stick-shaped) cosmetic such as lipstick.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B-3153992 discloses a cylindrical cosmetic container that has a thick-walled portion formed on an inner cap of a cap and a convex rib formed on an upper end of a container body. A motion resistance occurs while the convex rib moves over the thick-walled portion in a state in which the container body is being covered fully with the cap (hereinafter referred to as an immediately preceding covering posture) to a state in which the container body is covered fully with the cap (hereinafter referred to as a fully covering posture). The motion resistance can be interpreted as indicating a completely covered condition.
In the above-mentioned conventional container, however, the inner cap is fit loosely outside an upper end member of the cap with a space therebetween prior to the immediately preceding covering posture while the container body is covered with the cap. As a result, the cap covering is unstable until the container body is covered completely with the cap. This sense of instability ruins an upscale nature that the cosmetic container is required to possess.
The present invention was made in view of the foregoing actual circumstances to solve at least the above-mentioned problems.